fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Kathrine Mitchell
Kathrine Mitchell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Fated belong to TotallyWitchy though. 'Kathrine Mitchell '''is the last born daughter of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, and the identical twin sister of Sabrina. Her/there conception was unexpected - but not wanted - and she/they were born in mid 2011. She is also the older sister to her adopted little brother, Henry Mitchell Junior. Early History Pre-Birth Kathrine and her twins conception was unexpected, as Paige and Henry weren't really aiming for a baby. But, none-the-less, they accepted the babies happily. Naming Not being one for traditions, Paige decided to not carry on the Halliwell tradition of giving her a name that begin with "P." She and Henry chose Kathrine because they liked the name, and they also decided to spell her name "K-a-t-h-r-i-n-e" instead of "K-a-t-h-e-r-i-n-e", to give her something special. The also named her after Paige's best friend, Billie Jenkins. Birth and Early LifeCategory:Fated Kathrine and Pandora Mitchell were born on March 16th, 2007. It took them until they were five to come into their powers, and at first there powers were to the extreme, and Paige had to bind their powers until they could handle them. As of now, her powers are still bound, and she is a Whitelighter. Prior to Season 1 Prior to season 1, Kathrine is a Caterer and is working with her charges to help them come into their powers. Throughout Fated Season One In ''Pilot, Appearance Kathrine is the identical twin sister (aka mirror twin) to Sabrina Mitchell, and thus looks just like her. They have slightly different clothing and style preferences, and make-up choices. Kathrine has a beautiful heart shaped face complemented with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and dimpled smile. She has a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her golden blonde hair is long, wavy, and thick. She wears it down often, and sometimes wears it up in a stylish way. She likes to style it though, and sometimes she might straighten it or curl it. But mostly, she just lets it go the way it wants to. Her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. For clothing; She wears short brightly colored dresses, skinny jeans, and pretty, elegant tops. She LOVES shoes - especially heels, and is always seen in beautiful shoes to accent her long legs. She loves accesorizing, and wears necklaces, dangly earrings, and bracelets often. She is always seen with her locket that matches Sabrina though. She wears light make-up, but loves her smokey, sexy, and mysterious look. She manages to pull all this off, while look playful and sweet at the same time. Since Kat and Sabrina share a bathroom, they have divided up the counter into sides; Kat's side of the counter is filled with make-up and makeup brushes, beauty products, and skin-care treatments. While Sabrina's side is more of the carefully placed, relaxed side of the counter with minimum make-up. Personality Kathrine is witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe from demons. She is protective of her friends and shows her fierce side when defending them. She has a fierce temper, and does not like to be told what to do, and tends to get in trouble because of her rebellious and impulsive nature. She is actually quite smart and bright, and can hatch plans to get out of somewhere safely and without harming herself or others. Her strong instinct has often led her to finding demons, and she also scored well on the SAT's. RelationshipsCategory:Next GenerationCategory:Fated Sabrina Mitchell See Main Article; Sabrina and Kathrine Sabrina and Kathrine are mirror twins, and the closest people in the world to each other. They know everything about each other, and could not live without one another. No matter what they always have each others back, and enjoy playing games on other people by using their looks.When they were little they were inseparable, and would play tricks on their teachers, and go to each others classes pretending to be the other one. Henry Mitchell Junior Henry is Kathrine's adopted younger brother, who is also a mortal. He knows about her and her family, and keeps there secret. Kathrine and Henry aren't as close as most brothers and sisters are, and they often don't talk to each other and just make small talk instead of having conversations. But, they do occasionally have serious coversations. The main reason for there distancing is because Henry is a mortal, and Kathrine isn't. Gallery Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fated Category:Next Generation